une autre fin
by xarinam
Summary: bou est mort gâce à nos héros mais et si végéta avait succombé à ses blessures que se passerait-il sur terre? surtout si Broly revient et qu'il n'y a que trunks et goten sur terre pour le battre? est-ce qu'ils seront assez fort ou ils vont êter aider?


la bataille contre boo est enfin terminée. Dende, Mr Satan, l'autre boo et san goku étaient retournés sur terre.  
tous le monde étaient réuni au palais de nos amis arrivèrent les retrouvailles furent très émouvantes.  
mais au bout d'un moment bulma remarqua qu'il manquait végéta (et non je ne l'avais pas oublié).

bulma: mais où est végéta ?

san goku: je suis vraiment dsl bulma, mais végéta a succombé à ces ne t'inquietpas le doyen des dieux nous as promis qu'on pourra le ressuciter.

bulma: oui mais sa va prendre combien de temps !

dende: un mois

bulma: t'en qua ça !

puis tous nos amis retournèrent chez eux. plusieurs jours passèrent. tout avait repris son cour normal. mais un jour san goku et san gohan étaient partis s'entrainer avec piccolo sur une autre planète et goten était allé dormir chez trunks.

Il était déjà assé tard quand les deux jeunes sayan s'entirent une grande puissance

trunks: maman on a sentit une grande force. on peut aller voir?

bulma: ah non ! j'ai promis à chichi de vous surveillez !

trunks: mais si tu viens avec nous, tu pourras nous ci c'était un méchant on pourra lui régler son compte.

bulma:d'accord

trunks et goten: super !!!

bulma et les deux sayanjins prirent un vaisseau et se dirigèrent vers le désert ( c'est là où se trouvait la puissance).  
arrivé sur place les garçons se précitèrent hors du vaisseau.  
mais dès qu'il virent la personne qui possédait la grande puissance ils hurlèrent de peur.

bulma: quesqu'il y a les garçons?

???: carot! carot!

trunks: oh non! il recommence avec cette histoire de carotte.

goten: ouait'as raison! et broly on t'as déjà dit qu'on aimait pas les carottes.

broly: carot!

et là broly se transforma en super geurrier millénaire et fonça sur les garçons.

bulma: mais quesqu'il se passe.

trunks: attention maman c'est broly!

bulma: quoi ?! ha!

broly avait envoyé une attack sur le vaisseau de bulma et il explosa.

trunks: merci goten d'avoir sauvé ma mère.

goten: de rien

trunks:maman tu devrais aller te mettre à l'abri.

bulma: d'accord mais faites attention

trunks:oui t'inquiet t'es prèt

goten: oui

trunks et goten: fu ... sion ... ah !!!

gotrunks: on va te renvoyer d'où tu viens

et le combat commença les garçons avaient un avantage mais toutes les belles choses ont une fin. au bout d'un moment la fusion s'estompa.

goten et trunks: mince, on est mort! t'en pis on tente le tout pour le tout.

goten: kaméhaméha!

trunks: burning attack!

broly: ah ah ah !!!

broly arrêta l'attack des deux sayans mais il n'arriva pas à leur renvoyé.

goten: trouve un plan trunks. on ne tiendra pas longtemps

trunks: je sais mais j'ai aucuneidée !

???: voyant trunks depuis quand tu ne trouve plus de plan ?

trunks: papa c'est toi ?

végéta: oui c'est moi. aller les garçons mettez toutes vos forces. canon garric!

et grace à l'attack de végéta nos amis réussirent à détruire broly.

dès qu'ils étaient redevenus normal trunks fonça dans les bras de végéta les larmes aux yeux.

végéta: allez trunks, arrête de pleurer.

trunks: oui, dit il en s'essuyant les yeux. mais comment t'as fait pour venir.

végéta: dans l'autre monde je suis où s'entrainait san goku et on m'a appris à me téléporter et kaiho m'a dit qu'il se passait quelque chose donc je me suis téléporté ici. mais je suis dsl je dois y aller.

trunks: mais pourquoi ?!

végéta: n'oublie pas que je suis mort mais ne t'inquiet pas, dans une semaine les boules de cristal seront de nouveaux actives et vous pourrez me ressuciter

trunks: oui !!!

végéta: mais rendez moi un service, ne dites à personne que je suis venu, surtout à ta mère trunks, car si elle apprend que je suis venus mais que je ne suis pas allé la voir je crois qu'elle me tuerait.  
trunks: ah ah! d'accord!

avant de partir végéta prit une dernière fois trunks dans ses bras puis il se téléporta.  
une semaine passa, trunks et goten avaient tenus leur promesse.  
dès que les boules de cristal furent activés la z-team les réunirent toutes.  
ils se réunirent chez dende et invoquèrent le dragon.

san goku: shenron, ressucite végéta!

shenron: c'est comme si c'était fait.

et là végéta apparut. bulma et trunks lui sautèrent au cou.  
au bout d'un moment san goku s'approcha de lui et lui dit:

san goku: content de te revoir.

végéta: pareille pour moi.

enfin nos héros pouvaient profiter de la paix.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors j'espère que cette fic vous plaira bien (je sais sa change beaucoup de mes yaois XD) alors je m'escuse si il n'y a pas de majuscule et si il y a des fautes d'othographes mais cette fic je l'ai écrit il y a plus de deux ans et j'étais encore plus nul en orthographe.


End file.
